


【卡樱】清醒梦 20

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	【卡樱】清醒梦 20

20  
日子过得平静如水，唯一不同的就只是云游忍界的五代目火影纲手又回到了木叶。当时的知情人中，谁都说不准是不是她的大弟子静音叫了她回来。但高高拿起轻轻放下原谅了宇智波父女两人的樱，并不是很在意师父突然回来这件事的原因。见过纲手之后，樱变得经常很忙碌。  
五十岚脚步不停地辗转于儿童相谈所和孤儿院。他有时候会在院长兜的办公室看见正在和兜喝茶的春野樱。据说兜曾经是木叶的敌人、大蛇丸的属下。飞鸟口中的“极其不赞同大蛇丸”的春野而今却和大蛇丸的弟子关系极其融洽。谁敢信这位试图颠覆世界实现梦想的药师居然乐于继承养母的职务，做个普普通通的护崽阿爸。  
五十岚已经忙完了宇智波夫妇两人的财产证明，佐助的财务流向非常简单，大部分还了被木叶高层扣押的宇智波祖宅房贷，小部分供他在外风餐露宿。春野樱在抚养的物质条件上很有优势。  
鹿丸与他的谈话和那一次与佐助的短暂正面接触也让他明白了这场官司难打，他必须要慎之又慎地做好万全的准备。  
鹿丸很明显是想伸手去抽烟，但想想这是医院，忍住了收回手，“春野樱的软肋是孩子。先生也看到了，哪怕告诉她有七代目看着孩子，她思考一下还是立刻溜出医院去找孩子。嗯，大概也会把头发变回原来的长度吧。宇智波佐助虽然没有尽到丈夫的义务也违反了婚姻的原则，但他依旧是樱的合法伴侣、莎拉娜的父亲。家庭这个小单位是十分封闭的，外界轻易探寻不到内部的真相。莎拉娜一个小女孩，绝对不可能赢得过佐助，脑力上体力上都是。所以啊，咱们要玩就玩个大的，经过多人的手来完成这件事。”鹿丸舒展了身体，双手打开撑住桌面，胸有成竹，“身为律师的五十岚先生呀，我不信你没敲过竹杠。你有没有什么能一击致命的肮脏手段能帮到樱呢？”  
五十岚经过这些时日的拜访和寒暄，已经逐渐取信于院长兜。这个笑起来还有几分人气、平时却把自己的脸藏在兜帽底下的银发男人，异乎寻常地呵护院里的孩子们。两人稍微熟悉了之后，五十岚抛出了“我和前妻的女儿夭折了，最近经常梦见她在哭”的理由，兜惊讶之余深表理解，开始逐渐相信这个男人不过是个希望借助孩子缓解痛苦的普通男人。  
五十岚当然是来找和宇智波佐助有过关系或边缘性行为的孩子的。鸢尾计划的第一批孩子先被送进了孤儿院进行身体检查和生活教育。院内的孩子们并不是脾气都很好，五十岚有时也会被古怪小孩的哭声和拍打给弄得狼狈。  
花费了时间和金钱，他终于从各色萝卜头里找到了他想要找的那个。这个叫弥生的孩子，档案上的信息非常符合条件，很有可能会提供有力证词。  
五十岚捏紧了西装口袋里的录音笔，在他的印象里，这种小毛孩最难搞也最无用。一是未成年人可信性不高，二是胆子小、心志不坚，容易口齿不清。前后证词不一样，临场胆怯，容易被敌方人为误导。找孩子了解情况，实在是诉讼里最无用的准备。  
令人气闷的就是你不得不做无用功。佐助该是不懂法的，也不是故意规避，但这种无意的狡猾还是令人气绝。  
佐助的财产远逊于樱，抚养的物质条件上，春野樱占优。但莎拉娜表现得还挺亲父亲，主动拉起刚见面父亲的手回了家，这就让抚养权问题变得难以定论。  
五十岚现在想做的是先曲线救国，以猥亵儿童罪先让佐助坐几年牢，再开始离婚诉讼，这样能大大有利于抚养权的判决。  
不找孩子、不揭他们伤疤、不做无用功什么的，除非佐助的性伴侣里有成年人。  
说到底还是木叶法律的儿童保护力度不够。不得不服春野樱当真是儿童保护领域第一人。  
鸢尾计划的孩子们再过几天就要被正式迁往儿童相谈所，他们在孤儿院所接受的体检和生活教育基本都已经完成。一旦进入儿童相谈所，以春野樱这位相谈所直系上司远甚于兜的敏锐度和护崽程度，想要申请见孩子就不会有现在那么容易。  
五十岚陪男孩们玩了一会棒球，在胜利的欢呼声中解下帽子，拍拍目标人物的肩，“嘿，小子，你跑得可真快！”  
弥生早就不用化妆打扮。他穿着的棒球服和短裤因为运动而变得有些灰扑扑。弥生咧嘴一笑，牙齿还残留着因为男妓时代染黑牙齿而有的的浅黑：“谢了，大叔。我小时候就跑得特别快。”  
有一出是一出的孩子们又开始跳花绳，五十岚和弥生坐在休息的长椅上。弥生听他隐晦地说完来意，毫不扭捏地承认了确有其事。  
几个回合的隐晦交流之后，弥生反问：“叔叔知道我和樱大人算是认识吗？叔叔对我的取证行为是经过樱大人同意的吗？”  
五十岚本就暗自惊讶于他清晰的口齿和逻辑，正打算模棱两可就被弥生打断，“当然，我不是敌人。我是有用密语，给樱大人提供那个人的证据的。”弥生像是发现什么好玩的事，咯咯笑了起来。  
太胡来了，这些书信被质疑可信性该怎么办。  
五十岚突然想到了一个绝妙的点子。正如鹿丸所说，他本身实在不是什么手段清白的律师。尤其春野樱与自己相似的婚姻情况，让他充满了面对危险的兴奋和挑战欲，或许还有一点点弥补当年恨事、帮助春野免于同样结局的微妙心理。  
“听过钓鱼执法这个词吗？”五十岚英俊的脸浮起了一个诡秘的微笑，点到即止，“你喜欢的樱大人可是很想得到女儿的抚养权。”  
或许还可以借那位对学生有心思的六代目的手，送出一个帮忙捕捉惊艳视频的小家伙。想必他会很乐意小小地推波助澜一把。  
五十岚又想到了他质问鹿丸“身为火影助手，却暗中支持春野樱的离婚，这是为什么？”时，鹿丸的回答。  
“木叶，百年间，资源集中于忍者大家族，下层不得真正的培养，上层却又结构固化，大名也会不断掣肘村内决策。外患往往能安然度过，但总在不断内耗。我认为日向有鸣人弹压，不足为惧。宇智波却是这种内耗的典型代表。樱给莎拉娜戴抑制瞳力的眼镜，希望结束宇智波的悲剧，佐助则与之相反，仍然希望迎来宇智波的复兴——所以我支持樱要做的事情。百年木叶，须迎一伤筋动骨之大改革。我当然会自本族而起。而杀鸡儆猴，又有谁，比对现成的满身污点的宇智波佐助下手来得容易？”鹿丸把打火机拍在桌子上，“我，奈良鹿丸，把砝码压在春野樱身上。”  
五十岚的心脏在兴奋地跳动，久违的战栗沿着手臂一路传导到了指尖。他要卷入什么了不得的事情里了。

————————————  
打脸flag  
除非佐助的性伴侣里有成年人×1。对不起五十岚先生，真的有。虽然不是自愿的也不是性伴侣，但佐助的性行为对象里有你的顶头上司鸣人。  
还记得6里鹿丸对樱说“从香磷那里拿到的抑制瞳力的眼镜，我已经交给莎拉娜了”不。宇智波夫妇的根本矛盾在6和17里有侧面描述，鹿丸见微知著大胆推测的能力是一流的。私以为这样不怕麻烦仔细选择的鹿丸，才有当年也笑着说“我也要当火影”的少年风范。  
五十岚在暗示弥生钓鱼执法。


End file.
